Job vacancies
May 2012 Software engineers :(From the Semediawiki mailing list) Hello, we are offering various positions in future customer projects to realize and maintain user centric enterprise portals. This offering is an excellent opportunity to join an exciting team that is growing and working with the latest and greatest portal technologies. There are currently 3 offerings at this time: #Community manager and technical writer: you co-ordinate the efforts to attract, inform and support a community of portal users. It is required that you have managed a community portal in the past. #Usability engineer: you are the interface between developers, designers, managers and users. It is required that you are interested in the semantic web, natural user interfaces and cool new technologies. #Software engineer for web front ends: you deliver amazing front end features to our customers. For this position it is required that you have engineered MediaWiki Skins and extensions using jQuery in the past. To apply please send your Resumee to hansch @ diqa-pm.com any spaces :Thanks, :Daniel December 2007 UAE Engineering Jobs - About Dubai Construction industry jobs are everywhere as the Emirate races to build its reputation. The UAE’s construction boom is unyielding. It desperately needs engineering expertise and construction labor to complete projects on time and meet the government’s ambitious plans for an increasing population. The recruitment drive is on-going; and in order to fill positions, and consequently meet these deadlines, construction companies need to take a good look at how they treat their workers. Construction companies in Dubai offering jobs have a poor history. The poor reputations stem from appalling working conditions for laborers teamed with long hours, withholding workers' passports, and bad pay – if any pay at all. Of course dealing with a professionally recognized recruitment company can reduce this risk by ensuring you are getting a job with a good company. Current job categories for construction engineers in the UAE Quantity controllers http://www.dubaiengineeringjobs.com/jobs/qc-manager-jobs/index.html Procurement http://www.dubaiengineeringjobs.com/jobs/procurement-manager-jobs/index.html Structural engineering http://www.dubaiengineeringjobs.com/jobs/structual-engineer-jobs/index.html] Mechanical engineering http://www.dubaiengineeringjobs.com/jobs/mechanical-engineer-jobs/index.html General Dubai and Middle East job vacancies for engineering http://www.dubaiengineeringjobs.com/jobs/index.html July 2006 United States Hi, I'm looking for 2 of these professionals for an LA based MEMs fabrication plant. The base income will be in the $100K range + bonuses, etc. If you're interested/qualified, please contact me, Jim Skutt 919 342 0383 jwskutt@xaranda.net Senior Mechanical Engineer (2 openings) o We are looking for a gifted and innovative mechanical engineer that has a thorough understanding of all principles related to mechanical design and a talent for hands on work. Experience with automation/robotics, very high precision mechanisms, fluidic systems, and optical assemblies is required. A person from a semiconductor or related industry would be appropriate.. Responsibilities :o Develop and design machines, fixtures and sub-assemblies for production tools and R&D apparatus, often requiring micron level precision and accuracy. :o Work with engineers and scientists in lithography, electro-plating and planarization to advance process technology and facilitate production expansion. :o Develop equipment for sub-micron level planarization with systems such as lapping, CMP, single point diamond machining and grinding :o Facilitate and implement machines and systems for production and R&D Requirements :o BS or MS in Mechanical Engineering :o Seven plus years of relevant experience :o 3D CAD expertise, preferably with SolidWorks :o Demonstrated understanding of manufacturing technologies :o Experience with designing highly precise mechanisms (micron level accuracy) :o Proficiency with FEA software like Cosmos or ANSYS :o Good hands on skills and ability to perform basic machine shop practices :o Understanding of drawing detailing for manufacture and geometric dimensions and tolerances :o Technical problem solving skills and meticulous attention to detail :o Excellent written and verbal communication skills with fluency in English :o Experience in planarization technologies such as CMP or lapping is a plus :o Experience with lithography tools is a plus Category:Job opportunities Category:Engineering